Love Hurts
by xRachelxBrowniex
Summary: For Emma Winchester, a simple life has never been in the question. Waking up every morning with more questions than answers; always working out where she stands in the world. Being thrown into the care system at the age of 6 all for the sake of her Dad's protection.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL. IF I DID: *Evil Smirk* **

**[Prologue]**

For Emma Winchester, a simple life has never been in the question. Waking up every morning with more questions than answers; always working out where she stands in the world.  
>Being thrown into the care system at the age of 6 all for the sake of her Dad's protection.<p>

It was never about Emma. Never about what was best for her. It never mattered if she was happy or not. None of her life was her choice. So long as her family was safe – that's all that seemed to matter.

Emma Winchester was (as far as she was concerned) in no way important!

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**People always tell me that what they do to help is supposed to help make me feel better. They also try to make me realize that there is so much more in the world than what we see in our messed up brains or what the little voices inside our heads tell us. They try to make the world seem as though it has so much beauty and that we have tons of it in our lives, even when everything looks dark and we can't find that stupid light at the end of the tunnel.**_

_**My life's a lie. I know it and so do the people that created this living asylum. I don't care what anyone else thinks!**_

_**Anyways, I think my social workers here. They wanna plan some stupid meet-up with my brothers, Dean and Sam. Not Dad though. Never will it be him.**_

_**Talk soon, Em xx**_

**[Chapter 1]**

I woke up to the sound of screaming kids and overly hormonal teenagers. After 7 years here, I'm used to it – though, it still infuriated the devil 'outta me!

My family cares about _their_ safety more than_ my _life. For all I know they're dead and my reason for being in care is a load of bull-shit.

I dragged myself out of bed, which for me was leisurely rolling to the rim of the mattress until I was somewhat dangling and then gravity finished me off as I hit the floor.

I made it to my feet and exhaustedly traipsed over to my mirror.

My hair was sticking out in every direction as well as the fact I now looked like some sort of lion.  
>My emerald green eyes were drained of their colour and shine due to sleep deprivation which was a 'thing' I had been 'dealing' with for the last month.<p>

The skin around my eyes were off-colour and insignificantly mauve.

My eyes were blood-shot, strained and dead-beat.

I smiled at myself, only to see that my smile was broken and my eyes somehow lost. Leaning over the sink, I splashed my face with cold water and stood back up, my skin was sallow and my lips a salve colour. Droplets of water trickled down my cheeks and I sighed, turning away to dry off the wet.

This is who I am.

Over the next few weeks I woke up and as each sunrise brought a new day and a new sunset took it away, I felt numb.

I had no emotion for anything besides how much I hated myself and life.

That was a repeat for the next few weeks. Waking up and pretty much carrying out the same routine over and over.

Except one morning was different. Completely and utterly different. I was happily asleep but something was telling me to wake up. Just a sense inside told me I wasn't alone...and that feeling was indeed telling me the truth.

My eyes shot open to the silhouette of a man by the window. I wanted to scream but no sound came out. I wanted to move but my body had frozen.

The shadow edged closer and my breath hitched as a hand reached out towards me. The lights flicked on to reveal a man with a bag of sweets.

"M&M?" He asked sweetly.

"Ur…who are you?" I stuttered.

"Name's Crowley." He said shaking my hand. "The King of Hell." He added.

Well, this couldn't be good. Hell was real so this man could be who he said he was.

"Christo." I whispered.

His eyes went onyx black before switching back to normal.

"Did you not believe me?" He asked, a little more stern.

"Had to be sure. What are you doing here?" I asked, standing my ground – though I was, in reality, nervous as hell.

He sauntered around my bed and assembled himself in my chair facing the window.

Crowley put his feet up and got comfy. I prolonged to make undeviating eye contact with him.

"What I want to know Emma _Winchester _is the whereabouts of your dear, dear brothers." Crowley stated.

I shrugged – and that was the correct answer. I had no idea where they were.

"Don't give me that!" He shouted, slamming his feet down.

"Where – are – Sam – and – Dean!?" He asked forcefully.

"I told you. I – DON'T – KNOW!" I answered, beginning to lose my temper. "I've been in care for 7 years and haven't heard from either of them!" I screamed.

"And it's half brothers if you must know…" I hissed.

"Thing is though Emma, you have heard from them. Or at least, they've tried to contact you, but being the stubborn Winchester you are, you declined them. You let them down."

"THEY LET ME DOWN! The day they dumped me here with John-"

"So bad you won't even call him Dad now…sheesh…"

"Shut the fuck up and get lost!" I screamed.

"Afraid I can't do that baby Winchester. I mean, yeah I'm real, but I'm a demon. I love to mess with people's minds which is exactly what I'm doing with yours right now. I'm not really here. Well, I am – but not to the rest of the world. Only you can see me." He taunted before vanishing.

_**I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! What do you guys think of Emma? I'm going to be changing my bio soon to have character profiles of all of my characters so if you want to know more about Emma keep an eye out! **_

_**Rachel :) xx**_

_**P.S. I've uploaded this story before but have altered it and changed my OC**_


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on my bed with my phone in my hand. I've been in this situation several times and never knew how to go about it.

A few years ago I was given a piece of paper with 3 phone numbers on them. John's, Dean's and Sam's.

I always seemed to back out last minute but my problem was serious. I had a demon, no wait, the King of Hell himself, fucking with my mind. I needed them.

I typed in Sam's number. I was always closest with him so it felt more comfortable this way.

I pressed the call button and held the phone to my ear. The ringing echoed through my ears numerous times before I hit voicemail.

"Ur…hi, it's Emma – you're sister. You probably don't remember me or maybe don't **want **to but if you do then I guess you don't wanna speak to me after all the times I've ignored you." I said, pausing to take a breath as I felt my eyes welling up with tears. "Please call me Sammy. I need help." I finished - my voice cracking. I hung up and let the tears slip down my cheeks as I remembered all the good times I did have with him. Guess that's all just a distant memory now.

**A few days later…**

Days had passed and still, I'd heard nothing.

I walked into my ensuite to take a shower but before I could I heard a crash come from my bedroom. I slowly edged towards the door and into my bedroom. It was trashed!

I'd left it for a minute and it was already looking like a bomb had gone off. What the hell!?

_You will be mine._

I spun around. I swear I heard a voice.

_By next week you will be no more._

"NO!" I screamed.

I started slashing my arms in front of me to hit whoever I could hear but no-one was there. I locked myself in my bathroom and slid down the wall.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my contacts until I found Sam.

I dialled his number and waited, my hands trembling, my breathing laboured, my eyes releasing Niagara Falls.

It went to voicemail yet again, Dammit!

"Sam, please. Something's happening, something big. I'm scared." I said in hysterics before hanging up.

I waited for another 5 minutes before my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID – it was Sam!

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Emma? Is that you?" Oh my god, it was so good to hear Sam's voice.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"I got your voicemails. I would've replied earlier but me and Dean are on a hunt."

"It's fine. I just need your help." I said, standing up and composing myself.

"What's going on?" He asked sympathetically.

"Crowley came. He's in my head and I don't know what to do." I said panicking.

_No-one can save you._

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Emma, I didn't say anything." Sam said, sounding a little worried.

_I'll get them too._

"NOO!" I screamed.

"Emma! Emma, talk to me. What's going on?" Sam said panicked.

"You need to come. You need to come." I whispered, barely audible.

"Okay, look, we're in Idaho right now so we'll be there in 20 minutes. Just stay calm." Sam said before hanging up.

At that moment Crowley appeared.

"You've just signed their death certificates. The moment they walk through that door I'll kill them." He said.

"No." I stammered.

"You have no say. Plus, you'll be dead before they arrive so it won't matter." Crowley said and with a flick of his hand I went flying across the room.

"I'll be seeing you." And with that, he vanished.

One thing in my life I was known for is panic attacks and I was in a full-blown one right now. My chest hurt from the impact into the wall and my head started spinning. I heard commotion downstairs before the sounds of heavy footsteps. I heard some voices before coming face to face with my brothers for the first time in 7 years.

"Emma, who did this to you?" Sam asked, picking me up bridal style.

"Crowley…" I whispered before falling into darkness.

**Sorry for this chapter being short. I was going to make it longer but I thought I should leave it there. I've been sooooo busy recently and haven't had time to update. I've even grown another year older lol. I turned 16 on the 11th. Woop Woop! **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought! **

**Rachel :) xx **


End file.
